


Cold Mornings

by sarurin



Series: OiYama Week 2016 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6547507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarurin/pseuds/sarurin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His phone started ringing. Once, and then twice. </p><p>And it was barely 4:52 am. He didn’t even know who could be bothering him at such a ridiculous hour, but apparently there was two missed calls and a text message. They were both from Tooru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Mornings

There was something hitting his window, or so he thought, and it was starting to get on his last nerves. A few minutes had gone by since it first began. They were small, inconsistent tappings that wouldn't go away. It continued and he was losing his patience.

Irritating.

He loudly groaned to himself and decided to check what was going on, but he couldn’t even open his eyes. He tried to sit up and failed miserably, landing back on the mattress with a jump.

It sounded like small rocks were being thrown against the glass, like a faint knocking or the pecking beaks of birds. There was also a tree nearby, so the branches could’ve been hitting the window. He wasn’t sure, but he didn’t think it was important enough to investigate. He was tired and absolutely drained from practice and upcoming college entrance exams.

Graduation was approaching quickly and as the captain of the Karasuno volleyball team, things had the tendency to pile up. He needed every minute of sleep he could get. With that in mind, he got comfortable once more and let his exhaustion take over.

Again, he had stayed up later than he should have, studying and trying to catch up with some homework. However, time always felt short. He didn’t understand why he was always falling behind. In fact, he had even forgotten to send his boyfriend a goodnight message. He hoped he hadn’t unnecessarily worried him. They had been dating for a while and he knew Tooru would overreact with most things.

Tadashi mumbled his annoyance under his breath as he continued to hear the same noises again and again. He pulled his bed sheets and blankets up to his neck, covering himself since it was still rather chilly. Consequently, he would probably be shivering if it wasn’t for the excessive clothing he normally slept with. He yawned and adjusted his pillow before he tried to go back to sleep.

He had a long day ahead of him, but rest was important. Kei kept telling him that he was overworking himself. He advised him, more than once, to take a break and to trust him. He insisted he could handle the team for a while. Tadashi knew he could. The first years strangely respected him even if it was out of fear. He wasn’t worried about them at all.

It was mostly Kageyama and Hinata that caused him to run around in circles like a maniac. They were thirds years, but they weren’t much different. They fought over the smallest things, argued over anything, and played as recklessly as ever. They were always trying new techniques, so he was always keeping an eye on them and making sure they didn’t hurt themselves in one way or another.  

He turned around, facing the wall and ignoring the tapping that continued to hit the glass. He was startled by it again, but he was so tired that he couldn’t even get himself to care anymore. Whatever it was, an animal or the wind, wasn’t important enough to stress over. His body started to relax again, his mind easing and getting lost in pointless and random thoughts.

A few minutes ticked by and the room fell silent. Finally.

Then, his phone started vibrating beside him, ringing like crazy. Once, and then twice. It forced him to open his eyes and check the time on the digital clock set over the table.

4:52 am

Honestly, he didn’t even know who could be bothering him at such a ridiculous hour or maybe he just wasn’t destined to get a good amount of sleep. He lazily extended his hand to reach his phone and see what was going on, hoping he hadn’t set his alarm earlier than usual by mistake. That had happened to him before, but what irked him the most was that it had been on a Sunday.

He yawned and turned it on, but was immediately blinded by the bright light coming from the screen. He turned away and painfully rubbed his eyes before he tried to check it again. Apparently, it was a missed call and a text message.

They were both from Tooru.

He instantly sat up, flinging the blankets to the side and forgetting that he had barely gone to bed three hours ago. He went toward his window and sure enough, that crazy man was standing outside, waving at him with a smile that could possibly outshine the sun itself. He seemed to be freezing out there, though and he couldn’t even imagine how long he had been out there, waiting for him to respond.

Tadashi couldn’t believe it and wondered if he was still dreaming. He stared at him for the longest time, unsure how he was suppose to react.

Almost instantly, another message came in. _Surprise, Yama-chan! (ღ˘⌣˘ღ)_

He didn’t give himself a chance to think and went out his room, grabbing a thin throw blanket laying over his bed. He stepped around as quietly as he could and headed toward the door since he didn’t want to wake up his mother.

Still, while his mind was an utter mess, he was excited because of him. He wanted to see him after so long. They tried to meet up, but their schedules always prevented them from visiting each other. Tadashi understood and didn’t pressure him even though he was constantly dying to see him, to hear his soothing voice. They hardly ever had time for each other since they were so wrapped up in their own busy lives, but they tried to make it work regardless. Long distance relationships weren't known to be easy.

He and Tooru had met casually after their last game, back when he was still high school. They didn’t say much to each other then, but the setter had acknowledged his skills as a pinch server. Tadashi remembered the shock he felt upon receiving a compliment especially since it was from him. He was beyond flattered and found the words to thank him properly. Even so, he placed their quick encounter behind. He didn't think they would ever meet again.

However, a coincidence or maybe fate itself brought them together.

Tadashi was in the new coffee shop near town. He had dropped by after quick trip to the library since he had heard by the others that it was really cute and popular. Overall, he was enjoying himself as well. There was a peaceful and welcoming environment.

Then, his jaw almost dropped when he saw the setter walk in, looking around and trying to find someone inside it seemed. Tadashi immediately held his breath and hoped he would go unnoticed. He didn’t think Tooru would approach him. After all, they weren’t even friends, but he wasn’t going to take that chance. He sunk in his seat and hid his face with a book.

He would take the next opportunity, wait a little until the captain was distracted enough, and rush out of the cafe.

Everything would have been fine if he hadn’t nervously knocked over his coffee. The hot beverage spilled all over the table and ultimately the floor. He panicked as a result. Thankfully, he didn’t burn himself, but his cheeks were on fire with embarrassment anyways. He tried to save his books when the person he hoped wouldn’t notice him came over.

The employees helped him clean up as he hurriedly tried to wipe the floor with a napkin. They kept asking him if he was alright and Tadashi kept insisting that he was, but they didn’t believe him. His face had probably gone pale. He was nervous and slightly shaking. Then, his body completely froze when he suddenly heard his voice.

“Hey, it’s you again, pinch server?” He extended his hand for him to grab and, for Tadashi, it was probably the first time he realized how beautiful Oikawa Tooru truly was. “Are you okay?”

No wonder he made him nervous. He was literally perfect.

Tooru helped him get up and bought him some more coffee. He sat down across from him, in the same table like if they had been friends forever. Tadashi asked him what he was doing there with him. His company wasn’t wanted, but of course, he didn’t tell him that.

“It seems like my date dumped me, so I guess I’ll just stick around with you for a while.”

Once they started dating, a month or so later, he told him the truth. He didn’t have a date at all and he had purposefully followed him from the library to talk to him.

Indeed. It was probably more than a coincidence.

They had been dating for almost two years since then and somewhere in between, he had fallen in love with the guy he used to despise and admire for his serves. It seemed like such a long time ago, but really those two short years had gone flying. Now, he was close to graduating and he could finally follow him to college.

He hurriedly went down the steps. He opened the door, putting on the first pair of slippers he found laying around. He headed outside and expected to find him close by.

Tooru had finally come to visit him and his excitement to see him was almost overwhelming. His heart felt like it was going to pound right out of his chest. Tadashi quickly looked around the front gate, past the fence until he finally met his beautiful eyes.

“Hey, Tadashi!” He waved at him, telling him to come over with a simple hand motion before he extended his arms out for a hug. Normally, Tadashi would be shy about it, but it was a different situation. He hadn’t seen him in months.

He went toward him, almost running, and embraced him as tightly as he could. Tadashi wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. He quickly lost his breath, but he couldn’t pull himself away. He had just missed him so much.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were coming over? I...we could have planned something ahead time. I had no idea...this was a surprise?” His face remained close to his and despite the chilly air that surrounded them, he felt warm by his side. The throw blanket was draped around his shoulders, but he had brought it out for Tooru. He covered him with it and he gently smiled at the gesture.

He giggled at the sight of him all bundled up, but he had probably been outside long enough. He didn’t want him to catch a cold because of it since he would probably be the one to blame. “Tooru, what are you doing here so early? It’s barely five in the morning.”

“I know. I was going to surprise you at school or at practice, but I just couldn’t wait that long. I wanted to see you now.” He sounded like a spoiled child, but at the same time, their was a tint of nervousness in his voice.

“I just got here an hour ago and I was suppose to head home, but I had to see you before anything else. I'm here for you after all.”

He kissed him again before he pinched his cheeks playfully. Tadashi let out a small laugh, trying to shove his hands away from his already blushing face. “But, geez, you aren’t kidding when you say you’re a heavy sleeper! I kept throwing stuff at your window, wondering when you were finally going to give up and check outside! I could have broken in and you wouldn’t have noticed at all! Honestly, I’ve been standing out here forever.”

“I heard actually, but I was too tired to get up. It’s early, too. The sun isn’t even out yet and it’s still pretty dark outside too. See, the lamp post is still on. Then, I had no idea it was you! I would have checked if you would have bothered to tell me you were coming.” Tadashi complained, but he didn’t mean it at all. He was happy that Tooru had thought about him first. He meant that much to him. It made him feel special; loved.

“You’re the one that’s weird for coming over so early. You're so impulsive.”

“I just wanted to surprise you and I couldn’t think of any other way to do it.” He admitted and he had to agree that he was indeed surprised, but again, it was something he had come to expect from dating Tooru for almost two years. He was always surprising him in the sweetest ways. That was probably why he had fallen in love with him like an idiot.

“Anyways, since I’m here, I might as well stay for breakfast and greet your mother. I brought her some macaroons. You told me she liked those, right? Oh, and I was dropped off here by the cab, so if you don’t mind me bringing my stuff inside for the meantime either. It’s was a long flight especially since it was delayed for a few hours”

He suddenly kissed his cheek and lightly touched the tip of his nose accusingly, surprising him once more. “Ahh, the things one does for love.”

He was twenty already, but that was something Tadashi occasionally forgot. He was truly an adult and even then, he was still interested in someone as plain as him. Oikawa Tooru, currently the best volleyball player around and undefeated, was his boyfriend, the love of his life.

It was was a lot to handle and sometimes he couldn’t believe it himself, but he was happy. Undeniably so.

“You can’t just invite yourself? Do you have any idea what time it is?” Tadashi knew his mother wouldn’t mind the company. She liked Tooru just as much as he did and kept asking when he was going to come over after his last visit. Naturally, she didn’t know they were dating, but she was bound to suspect eventually.

Tadashi sighed and didn’t bother to argue with him. He knew he always had things his way. Regardless, the smile across his face never vanished and he grabbed Tooru's hand to pull him inside. After all, it was, without a doubt, the best surprise he could have received that cold chilly morning.

 

**Author's Note:**

> And so OiYama Week begins and I here I am a bit earlier than I expected! I have something written for each day, I'm sorry!! Also, a reminder that I am terrible with tags. 
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading and I apologize for my mistakes!!


End file.
